gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-/Birthday Gift
Since the main page is too long... A New feature is added, named in tribute of Art of Fighting 3: Path of the Warrior. Birthday Gift, whose functions are listed below, alongside the Birthday list. Only Applied in the NX Edition and the ''Revolution ''update. *Super Aura Activated during the entire battle in the day. *Full Gauge Activated during the entire battle in the day. *Infinite Assist Feature during the entire battle in the day. *Can't be applied in Ranked/Free Battle Online due to cheating reasons. *Special Victory with a "Happy Birthday" appears. List of Birthdays In the case of the unknowns, some of them will celebrate a famous day instead, others based in their number and or zodiac horoscope. Order of Appearance: FEAST Characters *Sienna Travers - June 18 (Gemini. Day after Europe Release) *Genesis - Unknown, May 20 (Taurus) *Cadenza - Unknown, July 14 (Cancer) *Blake Snider - September 17 (Virgo) *Eliza Sampson - December 19 (Sagittarius) *Jonathan Travers - October 13 (Libra) *Gavin Albain - March 16 (Piscis) *Zelda Grayson - December 15 (Sagittarius) *Rose Belladonna - November 14 (Scorpio) *Mildred Albain - April 18 (Aries) *Shawn Grayson - December 30 (Capricorn) *Roger Masters - May 31 (Gemini) *Ameth - July 29 (Leo) *Jazz Milford - October 20 (Libra/Scorpio, based in the first. Japan Sub Release.) *Reed - Unknown, May 5 -Cinco de Mayo- (Taurus, American Release.) *Melody - Unknown, October 1 -International Music day- (Libra) *Lucas White - May 24 (Gemini) *Wilhelm Krone - November 21 (Scorpio) *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz - December 22 (Capricorn) *Orion - January 3 (Capricorn) *Adel Albain - September 30 (Libra) *Mariya Azarova - April 12 (Aries) *Grant "Odysseus" Decker - February 5 (Aquarius) *Mondo Kitsch - Unknown, February 21 (Pisces) *Reflect - August 12 (Leo) *Caesar - November 5 (Scorpio) *Maya Akatsuki - Unknown, June 22 (Cancer) *Perseus - May 17 (Taurus) *Andromeda - September 14 (Virgo) *Zeta Sextus - August 26 (Virgo) *Aurelius Kruger - December 24 (Capricorn) *Joker - Unknown, April 1 -April Fools- (Aries) *Ballerina - Unknown, July 15 -World Youth Skills day- (Cancer) *Dr. Gottfried "Geoffrey" Bell - December 6 (Sagittarius) *Tusk/Melanie Blood - August 31 (Virgo) *Lloyd Flynn-Amador - April 22 (Taurus) *Rock Donovan Snider - January 14 (Capricorn) *Anita Falcon - October 7 (Libra) *Vela - August 1 (Leo) *Claudius - March 15 (Pisces) *Ofelia White - July 24 (Leo. Australian Release) *Alto/Polaris Raiden - November 17 (Scorpio) *Letizia Fen Ling - Unknown, September 5 -International Day of Charity- (Virgo) *Shin Geminia/Phase 9 - February 9 (Aquarius) *Leon Mercury - August 12 (Leo) *Freed Lenoir - October 31 (Scorpio) *Lars Jagger - July 17 (Cancer) *Beltran Camus - Unknown, March 10 (Pisces) *Jam Winchester - January 25 (Aquarius) *Irma Sierra - May 1 (Taurus) *Rupert "Arc" Ark - October 10 (Libra) *Kai - Unknown, February 25 (Pisces) *Rhyme - Unknown, August 29 (Virgo) *Allegro - Unknown, March 14 (Pisces) Guest Characters *Emily Fontaine - February 13 (Aquarius) *Lancelot A. Spencer - June 30 (Cancer) *Kiyo Kamiya - July 6 (Cancer/Leo, based in the second.) Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Sub pages